Unexpected happenings
by Neko Saruwatari
Summary: [one-shot] Winry finds Ed sleeping peacefully and before she knows it an unexpected thing happens to bring the two closer. [EdxWinry] slightly spoilerish.


A/N: This story takes place after everything (as in the series)and Edward is back in his world and Al has his body back. Beware that it's a one-shot, so I don't think I'll be writing anymore for it. And if you don't like this pairing then get out! Cuz there's going to be a lot 'o fluff ahead! And please don't flame me! This is just a cutesy fanfic that I happened to write one day and I really don't want someone dissing it for no reason! Anyway, now that that's done, enjoy!

* * *

"Edward! Where are you! We're having lunch!" The blond hair automail mechanic shouted.

'Geez, that jerk always wanders off somewhere,' she thought. She sighed and looked down, kicking some grass as she walked.

'Still though, it is nice to have him back,' she thought with a light blush. Her mind went back to the one memory that she would describe as one of her happiest.

_Winry wiped the sweat off her brow from working so long. She needed to get the automail leg done before the customer came to pick it up soon. Granny Pinako would have her head if she didn't finish on time. She was so caught up in her work that she almost didn't hear Alphonse shouting her name. Winry was always like that. Once she was caught up in something, she wasn't distracted by very much. _

"_Winry!" a young Al shouted running up beside her work table._

"_Hm? What is it Al?" Winry said looking down from her work._

_Al quickly started to ramble about something and Winry had to put her hand on his shoulder to get him to stop. He glanced up at her, and excited twinkle lighting up his eyes._

"_Al, Slow down a little."_

"_Your going to have to see for yourself!" Al said tugging on her arm._

"_Ok, ok!" she said smiling and letting herself be pulled forward by Al._

"_Come on!"_

"_Al! Settle down, what going on any-" She stopped her sentence abruptly at what she saw. Her eyes widened. Edward looked up from the chair he was sitting in and smiled._

"_Hey Win, long time…" He said still observing her. Winry couldn't find her voice, it was almost like a knot had tied itself in her throat. She suddenly felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes._

"_Ack! What's with the tears! Aren't you glad to see me?" Ed said taken aback. He stood up and moved closer to her._

"_Ed! You jerk!" Winry yelled, tears cascading down her cheeks. Winry couldn't take anymore and ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder. Ed could feel her hot tears begin to soak through his clothes, not that he minded. He looked down at her stunned, finding himself not able to move._

"_Wha- W-Winry…?" Ed mumbled, a light blush spreading across his face._

"_You know how long I waited for you!" Winry cried. Ed shook his head, feeling at a loss for words._

"_It's been two years since I last saw you! You could have at least written or something! I didn't know how you were or even if you were still alive…I was so worried!" this statement made Ed's blush increase further._

"_I'm sorry Winry. But I couldn't exactly write to you from where I was. I'm back now though, you don't need to worry anymore," Ed said softly, surprising Winry. This definitely wasn't the hot tempered, arrogant Ed she remembered. Winry pulled back slightly to look up at him. He was smiling lightly. Then it hit her…She was looking up at him? She pulled away from him._

"_Your…" Winry trailed off pointing at him dumbfounded._

"_HA! So you noticed! Who's the shorty now!" Ed said in triumph his hands resting on his hips. A cocky smile replacing the soft one earlier. Winry looked downhearted._

"_Oh! Just shut up! So your taller than me! BIG DEAL! Besides, you still have to tells us about what you've been doing for the past two years! So get to it!" Winry fumed. Ed started to laugh._

"_I guess so," Ed said motioning the others to sit down while he told everyone about what wonders he saw and experienced when he was on the other side of the gate. Winry wiped away any other left over tears and replaced it with a bright smile, glad to finally have her childhood friend back._

'Ed had changed…but I think it was for the better,' Winry smiled with a small blush.

And so Winry had admitted grudgingly to herself years before that she had indeed fallen for the blond hair alchemist. She never did tell anyone though, and most definitely not to the hot headed boy who had captured her heart. And then, he disappeared, a ten year old Alphonse the only one to return. She felt her whole being break when she found out. And then things just seemed to fall apart for Winry Rockbell.

'Might as well keep looking,' she sighed, casting out the horrible thoughts of when Ed had disappeared and continued on with the task at hand.

"Ed! If you can hear me get your ass over here!" Winry shouted frustrated. She walked over a grassy hill and looked over the landscape. Tree, tree, pond, lump under a tree, ho boy, another tree…Wait…A lump? Winry raised an eyebrow and ran down the hill to get a closer look. She stopped short when she saw Ed's golden blond hair.

"Ugh! Ed! I've been looking ever-" Winry stopped when she saw his eyes were closed and his breathing was even. A vein popped in Winry's forehead.

'Of all the places to sleep…He picked out in the middle of a freakin' field!' Winry's fist clenched. Ed shifted a bit in his sleep.

"Might as well get him up I guess," she mumbled crouching down in front of him. She looked over his features. From his golden blond hair, which he seemed to be wearing in a pony tail more often now, to his calm face. She propped her head on her hand.

'I don't think I've ever seen him so peaceful…' Winry mused. To see him without worries, pain, or the burdens of his sins that he always seemed to be carrying was one that Winry had never witnessed. Just Edward sleeping calmly, not having to face anything, and fade away peacefully in an almost unconscious state.

Winry's hand slipped from its resting place as she unconsciously moved closer to him, the feelings she had for him being bottled up inside her just waiting to be released. The feelings that had ate away at her mind and soul for the last two years that he had disappeared. The love she had inside never able to be expressed, because she knew he was gone. Now was very different. Her mind almost not registering what her body was doing. Her eyes had glazed over and a blush was forming over her face.

'What am I doing…?' was Winry's last coherent thought before she pressed her lips lightly against his. She didn't want the kiss to go any longer than it had to, even though her body protested, and pulled away a little. Her eyes widened in shock at the first thing she saw. Edward's topaz eyes stared intensely back at her sapphire ones.

Winry let out a small gasp and tried to back away, when she felt her head be pulled back aggressively against Edward's lips in an open mouth kiss. Her hand tightened on Ed's jacket when she felt him kiss her harder. She pulled back to breathe, just to be dragged back into another fierce kiss. Winry once again tried to pull away for air when she remembered through the haze that she had carried her wrench in her pocket on the way there. Her hand fumbled down to her pocket to get the much needed object. She finally felt the wrench's smooth metal surface and pulled it out quickly to bring it as forcefully as she could in that moment, on Ed's unsuspecting head.

"AGH!" Ed yelled letting go of her in favour of his head. Winry immediately scurried backwards.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Ed yelled rubbing his head gingerly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR'! WHAT DO YOU THINK!" Winry yelled back. Ed looked away from her and down at his hand, which had a little blood on it due to the head wound.

"Uhm, sorry," Winry said bowing her head down to avoid looking at him.

"For what?" he grunted.

"Well, for…Everything…I mean…You probably didn't want to get woken up.. Like that…and…I'm just being stupid, it was dumb of m-" Winry got cut off when Ed grabbed her arm and pulled her back to his lips. Her shocked eyes never left his smug ones for the whole kiss.

"You don't know when to shut up, do you?" he asked when he pulled away from her. She frowned a little at first but couldn't help the playful smile from forming on her face.

"So…Did you just come here to.. uh…kiss me…or whatever…?" Ed said blushing and looking away, his own embarrassment overtaking him. Winry blushed crimson at that also.

"N-no! Of course not! Do you think I planned it or something! I just came to get you for lunch!" Winry huffed as Ed stood up brushing his clothes.

"Well, we should get back then, huh?" Ed asked reaching out his hand to help her up, his face still slightly red. The tint in Winry's face still refused to leave when she grasped his hand and stood up with him.

No words were spoken, the meaning had gotten acrossed to both silently. Much was still to be worked out between the two and they knew it, but for now, Edward's hand was content to stay joined with hers as they made there way back home in a comfortable silence. A memory the two would always cherish…

* * *

A/N: Wow…sap alert. Ending not that great, but I couldn't think of anything else…Do not mock me! XP Did it seem a little rushed? Well, that was my very first Ed/Winry fic, so I'm begging you! PLEASE be nice! And give me constructive criticism! I really wanna know where to improve where you thought I lacked in! It would help, but it's always nice to know that people enjoy my work too! So please R&R! I want to know if this story cuts it or not! See-ya! 


End file.
